Planet of the Apes (1968)
:"Take your stinkin' paws off me, you damned dirty ape!" ::--'Taylor' Primary Cast: * Charlton Heston as Col. George Taylor * Roddy McDowall as Dr. Cornelius * Kim Hunter as Dr. Zira * Maurice Evans as Dr. Zaius * Linda Harrison as Nova * James Whitmore as President of the Assembly * James Daly as Dr. Honorius * Robert Gunner as Lt. John Landon * Lou Wagner as Lucius * Woodrow Parfrey as Dr. Maximus * Jeff Burton as Lt. Thomas Dodge * Buck Kartalian as Julius * Norman Burton as Hunt Leader * Wright King as Dr. Galen * Paul Lambert as Minister * Priscilla Boyd ... First Human * Jane Ross ... Female Human * Felix Silla ... Gorilla Child * Dianne Stanley ... Lt. Maryann Stewart * Robert Lombardo ... Gorilla Photographer / Marcus Synopsis It begins in a spaceship carrying four passengers. The skipper, Taylor speaks of how their ship is traveling 700 years into the future but they are not aging. Then he gives himself a sleeper shot and goes into cryo sleep like his companions. Then the opening credits roll. When they are over it shows the spaceship crashing into a river in the middle of a mountainous desert. The astronauts awake due to the flashing red lights. Taylor and his two male companions, Dodge and Landon, get out of the cryo beds but then notice that the third companion, a woman named Stewart, has died of old age through an air leak in the cryo sleep. Cast And Crew Supporting Cast (uncredited): * Erlynn Botelho ... Chimpanzee Woman (Dr. Galen's assistant?) * Billy Curtis ... Child Ape * Harry Monty ... Child Ape * Frank Delfino ... Child Ape * Jerry Maren ... Child Ape (Quintus, the Chimp Child in museum?) * Emory Souza ... Child Ape * Buddy Douglas ... Child Ape * Cass Martin ... Chimpanzee * Smokey Roberds ... Chimpanzee * George Sasaki ... Chimpanzee * David Chow ... Chimpanzee * Norma Jean Kron ... Chimpanzee * Chuck Fisher ... Gorilla * John Quijada ... Gorilla * Eldon Burke ... Gorilla * Bill Graeff ... Gorilla * Joseph Anthony Tornatore ... Gorilla * Dave Rodgers ... Gorilla * Army Archerd ... Gorilla * Steve Merjanian ... Gorilla * Irvin 'Zabo' Koszewski ... Gorilla * James Bacon ... Ape * Gene O'Donnell * Adam Parfrey * Joe Canutt ... Stunt Coordinator * Nick Dimitri ... Stunts * Bennie E. Dobbins ... Stunts * Kent Hays ... Stunts * Whitey Hughes ... Stunts * Loren Janes ... Stunts * Terry Leonard ... Stunts * Regis Parton ... Stunts * Glenn Randall Jr ... Stunts * Jim Sheppard ... Stunts * Ted White ... Stunts Locations * Ape City Items * Icarus * Statue of Liberty Production Crew * Producer ... Arthur P. Jacobs * Associate Producer ... Mort Abrahams * Unit Production Manager ... William Eckhardt * Writer ... Pierre Boulle * Script ... Rod Serling, Michael Wilson, John T. Kelly (uncredited) * Director ... Franklin J. Schaffner * Assistant Director ... William Kissel * Director of Photography ... Leon Shamroy * Editor ... Hugh S. Fowler * Music ... Jerry Goldsmith * Orchestrations ... Arthur Morton * Sound ... Herman Lewis, David Dockendorf * Make Up ... Ben Nye, Dan Striepeke * Hair ... Edith Lindon * Costume Designer ... Morton Haack * Costumer ... John Intlekofer (uncredited) * Creative Makeup Design ... John Chambers, Leo Lotito Jr. (assistant, uncredited) * Special Photographic Effects ... L.B. Abbott, Art Cruickshank, Emil Kosa Jr * Art Directors ... Jack Martin Smith, William Creber * Set Decorators ... Walter M. Scott, Norman Rockett * Set Construction ... Greg C. Jensen * Title Designer ... Don Record Behind the Scenes Filming Locations: * Cabo San Lucas, Baja California, Mexico * Fox Ranch, Malibu, California * Glen Canyon, Utah * Malibu Creek State Park, Calabasas, California * Malibu, California * Page, Arizona * Zuma Beach, California * Pictures from the set of 'Planet of the Apes (1968)' Notes Inconsistencies * Astronauts Taylor, Dodge and Landon physically age eighteen months while in cryogenic sleep aboard the Icarus. When they awaken, they have each grown full beards and mustaches, yet their hair has not grown in length at all. Trivia * Originally, 20th Century Fox selected writer/producer Blake Edwards, more popularly known for his contributions to the Pink Panther films, to direct Planet of the Apes. Edwards bowed out however, and the studio replaced him with Franklin J. Shaffner. Franklin James Schaffner article at All-Movie Guide * The role of Dr. Zaius was originally offered to veteran actor Edward G. Robinson, however Robinson bowed out just before principal shooting citing difficulties with wearing the ape make-up for protracted periods of time. An early screen-test showing Robinson as Dr. Zaius can be seen on the 1998 documentary, Behind the Planet of the Apes. Quotes Dr. Zaius: Don't look for it, Taylor. You may not like what you'll find. Taylor: It's a mad-house! A MAD-HOUSE! Cornelius: Zira! Do you want to get my head chopped off! Julius: Human see, human do! Taylor: Oh, my God. I am back?! I am home. All the time it was...! We finally really did it! You maniacs! You blew it up! Ahhh, damn you! God damn you all to hell! Dr. Zaius: To suggest that we can learn anything about the simian nature from a study of man is sheer nonsense. Why, man is a nuisance. He eats up his food supply in the forest, then migrates to our green veldts and ravages our crops. The sooner he is exterminated, the better. Dr. Zaius: Have you forgotten your scripture, the thirteenth scroll? "And Proteus brought the upright beast into the garden and chained him to a tree and the children did make sport of him." Cornelius: Beware the beast man, for he is the Devil's pawn. Alone among God's primates, he kills for sport or lust or greed. Yea, he will murder his brother to possess his brother's land. Let him not breed in great numbers, for he will make a desert of his home and yours. Shun him; drive him back into his jungle lair, for he is the harbinger of death. Dr. Zira: What will he find out there, Doctor? Dr. Zaius: His destiny. Dr. Zaius: You are right, I have always known about man. From the evidence, I believe his wisdom must walk hand and hand with his idiocy. His emotions must rule his brain. He must be a warlike creature who gives battle to everything around him, even himself. Taylor: Don't try to follow us. I'm pretty handy with this. Dr. Zaius: Of that, I am sure. All my life I've awaited your coming and dreaded it. Taylor: You're afraid of me and you hate me. Why? Dr. Zaius: The Forbidden Zone was once a paradise. Your breed made a desert of it ages ago. Taylor: It still doesn't give me the why, a planet where...apes evolved from men? There's got to be an answer. Dr. Zaius: Don't look for it, Taylor! You may not like what you'll find. Related Articles * Planet of the Apes (Power Records) * Planet of the Apes (Marvel Comic Book) * Jefferson Public School External links * Planet of the Apes at Wikipedia * Planet of the Apes entry at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) * Planet of the Apes review References ---- ---- 01